


The Demon Queen's Darling

by BellScribe (dippy_666)



Series: Smutty One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Confessions, Consensual Sex, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Love Confessions, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Reunion Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex, demon x human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy_666/pseuds/BellScribe
Summary: The demon queen lived alone in her dark tower, cut off from the world by choice. Even then however, one human was able to reach the queen, but instead of killing her, the maiden asks for the queen’s hand in marriage???!!!





	The Demon Queen's Darling

Demons. Vile and cruel creatures that wish for nothing more than to see humanity kneel before them. At least, that’s how it was at first, but as time drew on, the demon queen grew weary of her destiny. She came to tolerate humans. She didn’t like them, not one bit, but as long as they left her alone in her dark castle, she could leave them a in tern, but humanity had other ideas. They sent assassins, warriors, mages, and more, all with the goal to take her head. The bounty was large, and the promise of fame for killing such a powerful foe was irresistible to many humans.

The demon queen, of course, was not willing to relent her life willingly. She placed high ranking demons in each room of the castle to protect her, and she herself sat in the center of it all, the final and most deadly obstacle to any who wished to kill her. No human had ever made it through the demon generals and hellish guards that protected her, much less wounded the queen herself, though dozens tried. But one fateful day, a human did manage to reach her, and the result…

Mira climbed the ancient steps that lead to the Demon Queen’s throne room. Her fiery red hair was singed, her armour, once pristine and silver, had been clawed and torn to mere scraps of what it had once been, and she panted with the exhaustion that came with slaying several high level demons in such a short time, but even so, the only emotion visible in her sapphire blue eyes, was giddy, naive, love.

She smiled broadly as she heaved open the heavy gold doors to the room before her, revealing the Demon Queen sitting in her jagged, gnarled, black throne, holding a glass of wine in passive passive disinterest. She was tall, at least seven feet, and her body had a distinct hourglass shape. Large breasts, a tiny waist, and wide hips. Her skin was a pale white that matched the fresh snow outside the castle and her long, hip length, hair that was so dark that it seemed to absorb the light around her. Her nails were sharp and black, filed to claw like points, and her eyes were a deep crimson, like blood. She wore an elegant black dress with sleeves that reached her wrists, and a collar that nearly reached her chin. From her head stuck two, bone white horns that reached about one foot each in length.

“So, another human comes to kill me.” She smirked. “While I will commend you for making it this far, no, for being the only human to ever make it this far, I’m afraid that killing me is quite impossible.” She said, placing her glass on a small table beside her where an open bottle sat.

“I know.” Mira smiled. “That’s why I’m not here to kill you.”

“Oh?” The Demon Queen frowned, leaning forward in her throne. “Then you must have a deathwish, though, I suppose if you had, you’d have let my demons kill you rather than slaying them all.”

“I don’t have a deathwish either.” Mira sighed. “Sorry about your demons by the way.”

“Sorry? You’re sorry?” The queen laughed.

“Nel, I’m not here to kill you, I-” Mira was cut off as she felt herself slam into the wall, the demon queen less than three inches from her face, a clawed hand gripped around her throat.

“Know your place, human. You scum are not fit to breathe the same air as me, much less utter my name so shamelessly.” She growled. “Now what do you want? Spit it out before I give you the most painful death you can possibly imagine.”

Mira didn’t say a word at first, she simply leaned forward and planted a kiss on the queen’s cheek. “I love you, Nel.”

The Demon Queen staggered backward, blushing fiercely. “What the hell was that?” She breathed.

“I love you.” MIra repeated. 

“This doesn’t make sense!” Nel protested angrily. “You fought through all of my demons and my entire castle just to tell me that you are in love with me?!”

“That’s correct.” Mira smiled, dropping to one knee. “I would be honoured if you would be my bride, Queen Nel.”

The queen was stunned. She had never been loved before. She was feared by her enemies, respected by her allies, but never once loved as far as she could recall. Certainly not by a human. Now here one stood, asking for her hand in marriage, and Nel couldn’t even begin to understand why.

“Please, my queen!” Mira begged. “They say you can look into the hearts of humans to see their true intentions, if this is true, then please look into mine!”

It was true, Nel did possess the power of true sight, but even so, she dared not look. Why? Maybe because she thought the girl wasn’t worth the mana it took to activate? Or perhaps because she dared not to out of fear that her words may be true? Regardless of whatever it was, the queen’s curiosity was too much for her to bare. She approached the girl and laid her hand on Mira’s chest, closing her eyes, allowing her power to flow deep into the adventurer’s heart.

When she opened her eyes, Nel saw a scene that she had bared witness to countless times in her early days as the Demon Queen. Blood and steel and grit, a violent battle between men and monsters below a sky that was dark not due to time of day, but to the dust and ash that choked the once blue expanse into a grey wasteland. This was indeed a familiar scene, though she saw it, not through her own eyes, but through those of a small child with fiery red hair, through Mira’s eyes.

As Mira watched the battle wage around her, she cried for her parents, for anyone to help her, though no one answered. As the battle waged, the humans began to run from their demonic foes, leaving the small child abandoned and alone, facing down the armies of hell. The demons closed in, surrounding the girl, snapping and lashing at her, narrowly missing her small frame.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed from off in the distance, one simple word, but one spoken by a voice that demanded nothing short of complete obedience over those who heard it. “Begone.”

The demons around the small girl began to disperse, sinking into the earth or fading into the skies until the battlefield was completely void of the hungry beasts. The little girl stayed huddled on the ground, shaking horribly in fear, her hands clutched over her head, her eyes squeezed shut.

“Little one?” A soft voice spoke. Mira raised her head, allowing Nel to see who the voice belonged to through Mira’s eyes. It was her. It was Nel herself, clad in black armour, kneeling before the girl. Mira quickly hid her face once more upon seeing the armor clad woman with horns, fearful of what the demon might do to her. Instead of pain however, Mira felt warm. She felt the demon queen’s arms wrap around her softly, holding her close… comforting her.

“What is your name, little one?”

The illusion faded, and Nel was brought back to the real world where she found the real Mira with tears flowing freely down her face.

“You saved me, comforted me, brought me to a magic guild where I would be safe. You could have killed me, you could have even let your demons kill me, but you dispelled them, sent them home.”

“Mira.” Nel breathed. “That’s your name. You’re the same little girl from all those years ago.” She realized.

“I’m not little anymore.” Mira smiled. “And I never forgot what you did for me.”

“I killed your parents.” Nel whispered, a single, blood red tear flowing down her cheek.

“Most likely.” She nodded. “But they abandoned me on that battlefield and left me alone in the hands of monsters. Because of that, I can’t bring myself to even care about what happened to them. The guild you brought me to, that became my real family. So you needn’t apologize for that, after all, there is nothing to be sorry for. Thank you, Queen Nel. Will you marry me?”

“Mira.” Nel sobbed, falling to her knees. “How can you be so kind? How can you… after all the horrible things that I’ve done to you.”

Mira moved before the queen, taking her snow white hand in her own. “If I recall correctly.” She said slowly. “The demon wars ended shortly after you took me to the guild.”

“I wanted you and the other children to grow up in a world without war, so I locked myself away.” She sniffled. “You made me realize that I couldn’t hurt anyone else if I just abandoned my destiny and shut myself away.”

“You don’t have to shut yourself away.” Mira smiled. “You don’t have to live in the darkness anymore. You saved me once. Now let me save you. Marry me. Marry me and I promise that for the rest of our lives, I will make you happy. Even if it means that I have to spend eternity in this tower, so long as I’m with you, I couldn’t care less.”

“Loving me will mean abandoning the human and demon worlds. We will both become traitors of our kind.”

“So be it. We can take them on together.” Mira said, touching her forehead to Nel’s.

“You’re such a stubborn girl.” She laughed through her tears.

“So are you.” Mira said, placing her hand on Nel’s cheek and tilting her head softly. Mira brought her lips to the queen’s in a tender, loving kiss. Despite her appearance, Nel’s lips were soft and warm, just like those of a human. Nel kissed the girl back as images of her past flickered through her mind. Finding the little girl on that battlefield, bringing her to the guild, shutting herself away, and finally seeing the same girl again years later as a strong and capable woman. It made Nel’s black heart throb with pride and happiness.

Nel wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist and laid her on the ground, crawling on top of her where they resumed their kiss. Mira moaned softly as she felt Nel’s tongue enter her mouth, licking across her teeth and around her cheeks. Mira ran her hands through the Demon Queen’s hair, letting it fall through her fingers like silk.

Nel broke the kiss, a string of saliva stretching between their mouths as she pulled away.

“Mira…” Nel whispered, getting lost in the seemingly endless blue Mira’s sapphire eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing, just… I… I need to know that this really is going where I think it’s going.”

“It can go wherever we want.” Mira smiled, reaching up and cupping Nel’s left breast in her hand. Even through the fabric of her dress, Mira could feel Nel’s nipples grow erect with arousal.

“Truely?” Nel asked, growing giddy.

“Yes.” Mira nodded.

“Th-then come with me a moment, won’t you? I’d hardly like our first time to be on the throne room floor.”

“First time? There are to be more?” Mira asked hopefully.

Nel didn’t answer, though Mira could have sworn that she saw the Queen bite her lip slightly. Nel lead Mira through the halls of the castle, never releasing her hand.

“Where are we going?”

“My bed chamber.” Nel answered.

“What if we’re seen by a demon?”

“So be it. We can take them on together.” Mira smiled as she realized that Queen Nel had mimicked her words from earlier.

The women entered a large room with snow white drapes over the large windows and walls decorated with the finest paintings that Mira had ever seen. Off to one side sat an ornate gold and silver dressing screen that shone so brightly that one could clearly see their reflection in its surface. In the center of the room sat a very large bed with purple velvet sheets and white feather pillows.

“It’s lovely.” Mira gaped. “May I?”

“Go ahead.” Nel chuckled.

Mira quickly shed the remains of her armor, leaving only her tunic and pants on, and leaped onto the bed, sinking into its cloud-like form.

“Mmmm.” She smiled. “This is nice.”

“It is.” Nel smiled, stepping behind the dressing screen.

“What are you doing?” Mira asked.

“In my experience, it isn’t particularly easy to have intercourse while one is still clothed.” She said, draping her black dress over the side. “I must warn you, Mira, I possess something that may shock you. All I ask is that you do not judge me too harshly.”

“Of course not.” Mira said, appalled at the thought.

“Very well.” Nel stepped out from behind the changing screen and her full form was revealed to Mira. Her large breasts and perky nipples, her luscious thighs and lovely behind, all of which left Mira in awe, but none so much as what lay between her legs. Nel, the demon queen, the most beautiful woman Mira had ever seen, had a penis. It was nearly ten inches and very erect. Nel blushed as Mira’s eyes fell upon the sizable appendage. 

“Don’t stare at me.” Nel said, looking away. “You think I’m repulsive, don’t you?”

“Not at all!” Mira said quickly. “I was just shocked, that’s all, I promise.” She stood, crossing the room to meet Nel. “This doesn’t change how I feel about you at all… Just how we can explore it. Why don’t you sit on the bed and I’ll undress for you.”

“How lewd.” Nel smiled, taking her place on the corner of the bed. “That said, I won’t stop you.”

Nel watched as her lover began to slowly remove her shirt, her breasts bouncing free. Nel’s cock throbbed as she stared at Mira’s breasts, wondering how her penis would feel in between the two soft mounds of flesh. Next, Mira removed her trousers, displaying her hips, her behind, her soft, inviting womanhood. Nel licked her lips in anticipation as the young woman walked toward her, her hips swaying seductively.

“What would you like to do, Queen Nel?” Mira asked.

She shook her head. “I’m tired of being in charge all the time. You lead.”

“Alright. May I touch your cock?”

“Do what you like.” Nel breathed. Her cock was growing uncomfortably erect by now, twitching, longing for release.

“Alright.” Mira said, reaching down and fondling the queen’s testicles in her hand, rolling them in her palm and squeezing ever so slightly, making the demon moan in pleasure.

“Do you like that, Nel?” Mira asked. “If at any point you don’t then please-”

“Keep going.” Nel groaned. Nel felt a shiver go down her spine as Mira’s finger slid below her testicles and made contact with something new.

“Nel… do you have a vagina as well?” Mira asked.

“Of course I do!” She moaned loudly. “Now would you please stop teasing me?! My dick cannot take much more! Please! Make me cum!”

“As you wish.” Mira smiled, pushing Nel down onto the bed and wrapping her hand around the queen’s erect penis. Mira began stroking softly, feeling the heat of Nel’s girth in her palm. She leaned forward, placing her lips around Nel’s left nipple and sucking softly. 

Nel cried out in pleasure as the girl stroked her throbbing cock and sucked her nipple at the same time. It was too much.

“Oh, Mira! Mira!” She screamed her lover’s name as she came, shooting thick ropes of semen onto the bed and onto Mira’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Nel panted. “It looks as if I’ve dirtied your hand.”

“Not at all.” Mira said, crawling off of Nel and sitting against the headboard, her legs spread apart. “Would you mind horribly if I asked you to lick me down there?” She gestured to her exposed pussy.

“Not in the slightest.” Nel smiled. “Though my horns might make it difficult.”

“Oh! I have an idea! Lay down flat on the bed.”

Nel did as Mira asked, though she was sceptical as to what the woman had planned.

Suddenly, Nel’s vision was filled with Mira’s pussy and ass as she crouched overtop of the demon queen.

Nel realized what Mira intended and opened her mouth and Mira lowered herself atop Nel’s face. Mira was sitting on Nel’s face. This way she was able to perform oral without the risk of puncturing Mira with her horns. Nel began to slide her tongue along Mira’s pussy lips, making her shiver. 

“Oh, Nel… you haven’t any idea how much I’ve longed to see you again.” Mira gasped.

Nel felt Mira’s dripping pussy quiver with anticipation as she repeatedly prodded and licked her womanhood with with her long tongue. Nel took hold of Mira’s hips, pulling her further down and slipping her tongue inside of Mira’s entrance, making her yelp.  
Mira’s breathing quickened as the Demon Queen thrusted her tongue in and out of her cunt, reaching places that she had only dreamed of. Nel felt Mira’s vaginal muscles grow tighter as she licked, and Nel felt a sense of triumph at the feeling, after all, she’d never performed oral on a girl before.

Nel felt her tongue brush against a small mound of flesh that when touched, made Mira moan loudly. Nel smiled as she realized that she had just found Mira’s clitorus. She closed her lips around the small organ and started to suck softly, Sending waves of pleasure coursing throughout Mira’s body.

“Oh, Nel!” Mira cried. The sounds of Mira’s pleasure had made Nel’s cock erect once more, and Mira took that opportunity to initiate something new. She allowed herself to fall forward so that Nel’s cock was in her mouth, and her pussy was pressed to Nel’s lips.

Nel groaned at the sudden warmth on her cock, sending the vibrations into Mira’s pussy. Mira began to bob her head up and down on Nel’s cock, taking the whole ten inches into her mouth until her lips reached the base, sucking Nel’s dick with great enthusiasm. Nel, in response, continued to eat out her partner with glee. Nel had never felt anything like it. She was having her cock sucked by a lovely maiden, all while her tongue explored her partner’s deepest parts.

This must be how it feels to become one. She thought in bliss.

Suddenly, Mira began to hum on Nel’s penis, sending vibrations of pleasure into her core. Both women were equally close to release, and both were dying to feel the pleasure of an orgasm. Mira came first, squirting her juices into Nel’s mouth and onto her face and chest. Her orgasm made Mira moan on Nel’s dick, slamming her face into the Demon Queen’s pubid mound and letting her hot, rich, semen gush into her throat and mouth.

Mira released Nel’s cock and fell to the bed in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

“Please don’t be done already.” Nel begged. “I do not wish to stop just yet.”

“I’m sorry.” Mira chuckled. “I used a lot of energy getting to you in the first place, you know? Besides, I don’t exactly have demonic stamina like you do, my love.”

“I can fix that you know.” Nel grinned, her hand glowing bright green as she prepared a spell. “Would you like me to?”

“That’s a silly question.” Mira grumbled. “I never said I wanted to stop.”

“Very well.” Nel brought her hand to Mira’s side and placing the spell deep within the red haired girl.

Mira quickly sat up on the bed, gasping loudly. “I feel like a new woman.” She gaped in astonishment. “My fatigue is gone!”

“Excellent. Now what do you want to do next?”

“If I could… I mean… if you...” Mira blushed.

“Hmm?”

“T-take my womanhood?”

“If that is your wish.” Nel said quietly, laying Mira onto the bed and crawling atop her once more. She kissed Mira tenderly on the lips. Nel began to slowly insert her penis into Mira’s vagina, thrusting slowly.

“You never answered my question, Queen Nel.” Mira breathed.

“Which was that?” She moaned, kissing Mira on the neck. 

“Will you marry me?”

Nel smiled down at the fiery haired warrior beneath her. “I will, Mira. I will be your bride, and you shall be mine.” Nel promised, increasing the speed of her thrusts.

“T-Truely?” She moaned.

“Of course.” She grunted. “I never lie.”

“I love you.” Three simple words, but coming from Mira, they were so much more than mere words, and Nel could see that for certain. Those three words were a promise, a guarantee, a symphony of emotions that would surely echo through the annals of time for centuries to come. Those words filled Nel with a newfound glee, glee which she expressed by thrusting harder, faster, making Mira scream in pleasure as she was fucked by the Queen Of Demons.

“Mira! I’m going to come!” Nel cried.

“Do it inside! Please!”

“I cannot say for sure if you will become pregnant or not!”

“So be it! I already promised myself to you, remember?! Do it!”

Nel pulled Mira close, and the two cried out in unison as they came, collapsing onto the bed, holding each other close and smiling lovingly at one another as they lay in the center of the tapestry of their love.

“Nel?” 

“Hm?”

“Don’t ever let me go… alright?”

“Never.” She agreed. “Not until the stars fall from the mantle of heaven, and the cities of hell rise to earth.”

“Not even then. Hold me even longer than that.”

Nel smiled at the girl’s words. “As you wish, my darling. As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story! I’m actually planning to do a collection of one shots, of which this is the first. I have a few ideas, but I find it useful to see what the audience has in their dirty, dirty heads, so if you have an idea for a one shot, lay it on me and I’ll take it into consideration! However! I do have a few restrictions! I am awful at writing male characters and find writing straight fics kinda boring (not shitting on anyone’s preferences, but it just ain’t my thing ya know?) So if you could limit it to ideas that only contain women or stories that you are fine being converted into something new, that would be appreciated greatly! Thanks guys! Hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
